Little Bird Brother
by BabyBird101
Summary: Superboy and Robin are on a mission to find an escaped criminal. But when the little bird gets injured will his companion be able to help him? K plus for blood


YJ one shot

Superboy glanced quickly around the dark forest. It was around ten at night and a frigid breeze blew through him. Shivering slightly he was thankfull for the thermal coat that Robin insisted everyone take. The young bird himself had not taken one himself insisting that he would be fine because his cape was made of the same materials. The team had been assigned to find the extremely dangerous escaped prisoner. They had all spilt into teams- Kid Flash with Aqualad, Miss Martian with Artemis which left Superboy with Robin.

The two youngest members were doing fine, but had not found anything to indicate anything but animals had been through here.

"Should we move on?" asked Superboy in a whisper upto the trees where the young bird was.

"No," Robin whispered back he dropped silently behind Superboy, landing like a cat. "I found some string on one of the trees. It's new, a few days old at most. He's been through here. Overnight for that matter."

Superboy looked down at the tiny piece of dark green string and wondered how the small boy had seen it. A shuffle from behind them made Superboy turn.

"What did you hear?" Asked Robin.

Superboy gestured him to be quiet and listened carefully to the small shuffling. They weren't loud but the gate indicated a heavier weight than most animals in this area. If it was a bear or dear then they would leave in a moment when they smelled the boys. But the steps did not falter which meant it did not have the nose of an animal.

"Person," mouthed Superboy. The bird nodded and with a tread lighter than a fly he tiptoed forward. Pulling a small device from his poket he leaned against a tree so as not to be seen by the approaching person.

The other steps slowed as the person's heavy breathing grew louder.

"I know you're there," said a harsh male voice. "And I know what you want to do. I'm not insane I don't want to go back to that freak show," a small chuckle chilled the bones of both of the boys. "So who'd they send to come and get me? They wouldn't send Superman they know what I can do to kryptonian. They wouldn't send Wonder Woman she is an amazon. They have no super human abilities. Oh please tell me they sent Batman. I've wanted to get my hands on him for a long time."

"They don't send any of them," said Superboy stepping out into the faint moonlight.

"No get back," mouthed Robin but the bigger boy didnt see.

"A child!" Cried the man's voice again. "Wait you're Superman's brat aren't you? Well I have a special gift for you."

"Get down!" Screamed Robin and slammed into the kryptonian, shoving him aside just as a small green somthing flew the the air. With a small cry of pain Robin gripped his upper arm.

"No! They didn't send bat's brat too?" A maniacal laugh rang around them. "Well here's a present for both of you." A soft white powder filled the air and before superboy could get up form where robin pushed him down he felt somthing go over his mouth. Looking up he saw that Robin was the one putting somthing into his mouth. It was some sort of gask mask. But before Robin could manage to get his own on he started coughing violently. Superboy stayed down pretending to be coughing to as the silloette of a man with long unwashed hair and dirty clothes appered.

"Well, isn't this nice. They sent me fresh meat I was getting bored of the toys I had before," he knelt down and, faster than the man could dodge, superboy punched him in the face. He desperately wanted to help Robin who was still coughing and choking on the ground but at the moent he needed to get this man thoroughly unconscious.

But when he leaned over to see the guy he had just sucker punched he saw nothing but a straw head and body.

"You think I would show myself?" He laughed "I am going to run but I wouldn't chase me if I were you you're little friend doesn't have much time."

Superboy turned and knelt next to the smaller boy who was almost wrenching with whatever he was breathing. The bigger boy pulled out his breather and stuck it on Robin's face. But he shook his head.

"No... Use" he choked. "In my... lungs." Then his eyes widened as he saw somthing behind superboy. "Look out!" He gasped for breath. But it was to late superboy felt a sharp pain in his head before everything went black.

Robin bent over superboy and looked up at the dirty man who had just hurt him. "Don't hurt," he gasped for air, "don't hurt..." But he couldn't manage to say it.

"Don't worry" crooned the man's voice "he won't feel a thing and" he blew out a small cloud of powder coming form his hand "niether will you." And the othe remember of the duo fell to the ground, out cold.

When Superboy woke he moaned in pain feeling the many bruises on his body. Nothing seems to serious, no severe bleeding or broken bones. But his whole body ached like his muscles and been pulled like taffy. Once he got his mind wrapped around the pain only one thought struck him. Robin. Where was Robin? Opening his eyes he saw that he was still in the forest. The heavy clouds of before had started raining hard but under the canopy it was dry. It seemed like he hadn't been moved from the spot he hd fell unconscious in but where was Robin?

His first glance around the clearing sent his stomach into knots but a second more carful glance revealed a bright red glint of fabric behind one of the trees. Standing carefully he didn't move for a moment hoping there would be no dizziness or nausea. When there was none he ran to the small bird. The figure of Robin looked tiny huddled under his cape. The only thing not covered was the toe of his boot and tufts of hair at the top.

"Robin!" said superboy urgently. He was scared and had no time for subtlety.

A small moan of recognition and superboy let out a sigh of relief. The boy's masked face appered over the top of the cape. "Supey?" asked Robin's voice. The tone was ragged and strained but he could talk. "What happened? Why does it hurt so bad?" Superboy's heart felt constricted as he heard the small tired voice but he managed to answer.

"That crazy man we were hunting he caught us and we got knocked unconscious." Robin slowly sat up, the cape falling away from his body. Gasping in pain he gripped his chest, but it was a mistake. The gasp sent him into a bought of coughing. He was still suffering from the first powder they had been exposed to. Wincing along with the boy Superboy touched the wound carefully. Robin said nothing and lowered his hand to show the bloody knife wound. It wasn't bleeding hard but it was enough.

"It isn't deep" consoled Robin. But even this small phrase was a strain on his lungs and he was coughing again.

"But you are still hurt."

Robin waved him away "I'll live" then his expression turned serious. "Do you know the man we were hunting?" Asked Robin.

"No I was only doing what batman told us."

Robin smirked slightly. "You'd make a good soldier," he took a deep breath, slow and steady. "The man calls himself Dusty. He makes his own powder..." There was another long pause as he tried to catch his breath. "He has a specific powder for each member of the justice league. For superman..."

"Kryptonite, I know."

Robin nodded. "And so on... He has made one to inflict pain, to cuase wounds more pain."

"To make muscles sore?"

Robin nodded again. "But he is immune to the powder himself which makes him... even more dangerous" He took another deep breath, "but what makes him most dangerous is his love for causing pain." Robin gestured to the knife wound. "He can't stand the sound of screaming to he'll knock people unconscious then torture them."

"Then why aren't I-"

"Hurt very badly? I think it's because he didn't have much, or any kryptonite," Robin gestured to his upper arm which was bleeding. "That's why I shoved you out of the way he was trying to get you with it." Carefully Robin pulled the small green rock from his arm.

Superboy felt a little queasy as he saw it. But his uneasiness wasn't just form the effects of the kryptonite. Seeing the inch and a half long needle come form a boys arm covered in blood would make anyone sick. But what was worse was the calm expression on Robin's face like he done this a million times. He probably had. Throwing the little green rock far away Robin put his hand back on the bleeding hole in his chest.

"First is first," said Superboy "did he hurt you anywhere else?" Slowly Robin nodded and pulled his cape away form the rest of his body. His side was drenched in blood, his legs were shaking badly, and Robin had a small cut on his face. "Ouch," winced Superboy. "We have to find the rest of the team."

"M'gann," said super boy through the mind link. He paused for a moment. "M'gann!" this time it was a mental shout. Still there was no answer. He put hand to his ear and tried to contact through radio. Just as he did there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. "Aqualad!" He said into the piece of metal. Only fuzzy science met his ear.

"Conection is lost," coughed Robin "the storm is interfering."

"We have to find them" Superboy sent the smaller child a worried glance. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked.

Robin shrugged and used the tree he was leaning against to support his wobbling legs. Once he was upright he pushed slowly off from the tree and attempted to balence on his own. His knees crumpled below him and he fell back to the ground. "I can't get up," he coughed again. "I don't know why but I think it was one of Dusty's more annoying powders."

Awkwardly Superboy held out his arms, "Would it be ok of I carried you?" He asked. Robin shrugged his non-chalance. Carefully putting his arms around the child he lifted Robin bridal style.

"It would be easier for you if I ride piggyback," said Robin. Shifting the smaller boy's position Superboy started walking. Soon his own heavy breathing joined Robin's own forced breath. It was an hour later when either of them said anything.

"Should we try radio again?" asked Superboy.

"I've been trying to reach Miss M but we're still to far out of range... Or she's also met our honored guest."

"Let's not think that way," Superboy shuddered inwardly to this of his sweet girlfriend being hurt. He felt Robin nodd and moan slightly as his hand moved. "Somthing wrong?" He asked.

"Just a little headache it's been going on for a while."

"The cut on your chest does it feel any better?"

"The bleeding has almost stopped, but it still stings... Must be more powder..." His voice trailed off and Superboy was about to ask somthing else when he felt all the muscles in Robin's body go slack. Superboy caught him before he fell off completely and turned him around so he was carrying the small boy in his arms. Kneeling he shook Robin's uninjured arm slightly.

"Robin, Robin say somthing!" He cried.

"Wha..." Robin moaned before coughing again.

"You blacked out or somthing."

Robin brought a hand to his head. "I'm probably just tired it's been a long day and a long night."

"It is almost midnight we should get some sleep before we go on."

The child was out before superboy was finished with his sentence. He was tired, but it was more than that. This kid was hurt and worn out. Sleep would do them both good but Superboy was so worried he thought he could never sleep. Thoughts melted before he was finished with them and the bigger boy was asleep.

He didn't know what time it was when a freezing hand shook his shoulder.

"Conner..." said a horse hesitant voice.

"What is it?" His mind was blurry.

"I'm cold. Would it be ok... If I slept with you?" He would have said no but the tiny voice was so much like a small child's and he couldn't refuse.

"Sure."

Superboy leaned against a tree and let the boy rest on his shoulder. When superboy woke agin he found the small ebony head laying on his chest, curled up like a cat by his side. Superboy smiled slightly and pushed some hair off of the masked face. His forehead was warm, really warm. He was too warm. He put his full hand on Robin's forehead and cheek. He was burning up, badly.

"Supey?" Murmured Robin. He rubbed his masked eye, yawning slightly.

"You have a fever, and a bad one at that."

Robin only nodded. "Been feeling that since last night."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Superboy was getting angry, but the source of this anger was fear. This kid was so stubborn why couldn't he just tell him what was wrong then maybe he could have done something to fix it.

"Didn't want to bother you any more. I knew you were worried for miss M." Robin smiled slightly at Superboy while he blushed. "And I've felt worse. Like I said, i'll live."

Super boy shook his head at Robin's stubbornness and sat up straighter. "are you up to continuing?"

Robin nodded slowly then shook his head. "I feel like I've been run over with a truck and we should probably stay still. There is more chance of the others finding us if we don't move."

"What ever you say," nodded Superboy.

Robin smiled slightly and looked up at the bigger boy. "And why is that?"

"Why is what?" asked Superboy.

"Whatever I say?"

"Oh," Super boy blushed slightly just now noticing how much he took note of what the smaller boy was telling him. "Well you haven't been wrong yet and honestly..." he trailed off. "I have no idea what i'm doing."

"Are you talking about a larger or smaller scale?" Superboy looked up. "I mean do you have no idea what your'e doing right now or... do you have no idea what you are doing with your whole life?"

Superboy shrugged, "both I guess."

"Tell me about it," Robin smiled at the look of confusion on his friend's face. "Well we aren't going anywhere and it's not like I can argue with you," he coughed hard, seeming to prove his point. "So go on and talk."

Superboy smiled at the bird for what seemed like the first time ever. Superboy had never gotten close to anyone before other than M'gann but it had been a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. But there was something about Robin- the way he was never sad, always there for people... it was kind of like having a friend... a real friend.

"Where should I start?"

Robin smiled hugely, a real happy grin, "anywhere you want."

"Well the begining is usualy a good place... When I first woke up in cadmus the first thing I saw was the cage I was in. I heard voices outside and I wasn't sure whose they were. I wasnt really in control of my body, like my mind was disconnected from it. But when I stepped out the first thing I saw were three figures. Then you stepped forward..." he paused for a moment. "Your face was the first real person's face that I ever saw."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Robin quietly.

"No," Superboy smiled again. "It's a good thing, I dont know what you said, I can't remember. But I know it was something kind and gentle. It was nice to hear after all the orders and commands."

Robin coughed again and pulled himself closer to Superboy. "Then what?"

"It's all kind of blurry. You promised me things outside Cadmus. And then the mind controlling creature took hold of me. The next thing I remember clearly was that you were telling me I could be my own person."

"You are your own person," Robin's voice was quiet.

"I came with you to mount justice and we- I - had fun." He smiled. "I never thought it would be possible."

He waited for Robin's response but it didn't come. He looked down in alarm to see the smaller boy sleeping. Or was he sleeping, jerky movements of his chest and limbs told Superboy otherwise.

"Robin!" He yelled.

The boy's chest began to rise and fall rapidly and his breaths came in short desperate gasps. He was having a seizure or something.

"Robin!" He began frantically calling for M'gann in his mind and using the radio over and over. He was terrified. Robin was extremely sick and Superboy didn't know what to do.

"C-Conner," Robin's was was fragile and weak. "C-on-ner?"

"I'm right here," Superboy gripped Robin's hand.

"I'm scared." Robin sounded so much like a small child.

"It's going to be fine," the bigger boy tried to find confidence. "You just need to promise me something."

"W-what is-s it?"

"You just have to hold on. Stay with me." He didn't know what else to say. "If you can do that I promise you'll be just fine."

"Alright," Robin whimpered.

They sat in silence as Superboy held onto Robin's hand and hand his other hand carefully pressed on Robin's shoulder. Nowhere near enough to hurt him, but just enough to pressure with other of their presence.

"Conner?" Robin said about a half hour later.

"Yes?"

"Do you think someone will find us?"

"Of course they will. I bet everyone is scouring the forrest to find us."

"Even my dad?"

"I suppose." Superboy said, having no idea who Robin's dad was.

Robin nodded, softly. "Batman would never stop looking," Robin was almost rambling with the fever. "Dad isn't like that."

So batman was Robin's dad? Superboy wasn't very surprised.

"Conner?"

"Yes?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "I'm tired."

It was still early morning and a penetrating cold still gripped them. But they had also been sleeping for several hours. Superboy felt well rested and was almost itching for movement. But the boy beside him looked so tiny and fragile it almost hurt him to think of moving Robin.

"You get some rest, you'll need it."

Robin nodded pulling his head onto the bigger boys chest and was out like a light.

Superboy tried to be gentle but it felt strange to comfort the smaller boy. He was the senior hero with the years experience and the gadgets and knowledge. But he was still Robin, the happy sweet kid with the huge grin. It was strange to think of him as anything other than the happy kid. But now he was seeing yet another side to him. He was so small and vulnerable. The kid could barely move or speak and it scared Superboy.

After a couple of hours the boy stirred, probably awakened by the growling in Superboy's stomach. Robin must've been starving too, having not eaten since the night before last.

"Conner?" He yawned, the quiet voice only barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here."

"What time is it?"

Superboy looked up at the sky. "It must be around noon."

Robin jerked up, his eyes opening wide. "We need to get going-" he cut himself off with a violent bout of coughing. Superboy put on hand on Robin's back and the other ready to catch him if he collapsed. Once the coughing was done he took several rattling breaths and started to move normally.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live, we need to get going." Superboy stood with Robin trembling beside him.

"You want me to carry you?"

Robin's smile was tremulous. "As much as it hurts my pride to admit; it would probably be best."

Robin was hoisted onto the larger boys back and they trudged through the forest. After about an hour Superboy's stomach was almost enough to drive away the birds.

"Supey, maybe we should stop for lunch." Robin suggested.

"You have food?"

"I have a few granola bars." He chuckled, then his coughs rattled his entire body. He slumped and Superboy's back and waited for his breath to return to normal. Once it had he rummaged in his belt for the food. Once he brought it out he handed two to Superboy. The larger child ate both before seeing Robin wasn't eating.

"Why aren't you having any?"

"I don't have anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Superboy was alarmed. "There were two. You could have had one."

"You need more energy than I do." Robin protested. "Let's just try to contact Miss M."

Feeling guilty and tricked Superboy tried to connect to his girlfriend.

M'gann! He tried, begging silently she would respond. "M'gann!"

"What?" the girl's voice echoed, startled in her head.

"Thank goodness," Superboy sighed. "You're ok."

"Of course I am," he felt her relief as well.

"Who's with you?"

"I have everyone but Robin, but their all passed out. It's some kind of powder or gas. I can't wake them up." M'gann's worry was apparent.

"They're fine Miss M," even Robin's mental voice was tired.

"Robin! Where are you?"

"I'm with Superboy. The others are fine. It should wear off in an hour or so."

"Good," M'gann sighed. "Where are you? I'll come get you."

"Do you have the Bioship?"

"Of course."

It took a while and Superboy watched Robin get more and more exhausted. By the time the Bioship landed in front of them Robin's breathing was shallow and his while body trembled. With every last bit of strength, or so it seemed, he was clinging to Superboy.

He fell as the red ship hit the ground and, panic in his heart Superboy caught the little ninja.

"M'gann!" he ran inside to see several beds with a member of his team on each. The Martian stood by Artemis, as the blonde slowly began to wake.

"What is it Conner?" The bio ship doors closed and her bright green eyes caught sight of bundle in her boyfriend's arms. "Robin!" A bed sprung out of the floor on Bioship command. "Lay him here!"

Masked eyes blinked open. "Conner...?" Terror filled every inch of him. "Conner?"

"Right here," Superboy touched the boy's shoulder.

Robin began to calm down and M'gann ran to a cubbord, fetching bandages. "Where are we?"

"In the Bioship. You're safe." Conner assured him.

The tiny boy nodded and smiled weakly. "Good. And everyone else?"

M'gann walked over with bandages and a bottle of pain killers. "They're asleep but all their vital signs check out."

"Good," Robin's head hit the pillow, eyes closing.

"Robin!" Superboy's heart began to race.

M'gann dropped her supplies and ran to the bed. "His pulse is to slow!"

"What do we do?"

"Try and keep him awake. I'm calling the justice league. Mission failure. We need to get the others out of here."

Unsure what to do Superboy put his hand on top of Rob's shaking one. "Robin," he spoke softly. "You need to stay awake."

"M' tired," Robin moaned.

"But you've got to stay awake, just for a little longer," Superboy begged.

"I can't..." His eyes began to close again.

"M'gann!" The bigger boy jumped up. "We're losing him!"

The green girl turned from a fuzzy screen, cow brown eyes wide spread with terror. "I can't get hold of the justice league. We're all he's got right now."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know!" Panic welled in M'gann. "I don't know!"

"M'gann we're loosing him!"

BREAKLINE

Superboy sat, grim faced, on the couch eyes stuck on the fuzzy TV screen. A heavy weight stuck in his heart and he refused to glance behind where a trembling M'gann was in the kitchen.

Aqualad sat nearby, face pale and head bandaged.

Kid flash was uncharacteristically still, gaze looking everywhere but at his team mates faces.

Artemis's fingers sat in her lap, fingering a broken arrow tip, chipped to badly to cause any damage.

"Would you all calm down?" said the tiny figure next to Superboy, looking up from his wrist computer. "You're all acting like I died."

"But..." Kid Flash's voice trembled, "you did."

Robin's eyes rolled, or that's what he assumed past the dark sunglasses. "Twenty one seconds of heart failure does not count as death. I'm still breathing aren't I?"

A loud clang from the kitchen made everyone jump.

"Jeez miss M," Robin grinned at her. "I thought we wanted my heart beating."

"S-sorry," her eyes filled with tears.

"That was insensitive," the tiny ninja sat up and flipped over the edge of the couch, pausing for air.

"Careful!" Artemis cried while Superboy jumped to steady him.

"Who needs parents?" Robin muttered sarcastically, "I've got you guys."

"Martian manhunter said not to strain yourself," Kaldur reminded.

"So I heard," the tiny ninja sighed. Flashing a reassuring smile at M'gann he let Superboy lead him back to the couch.

The kryptonian had been overprotective and worried for the small boy since they'd returned. But he still seemed unable to say anything.

"I'm fine," Robin spoke up.

Superboy jumped as he found the words were directed at him.

His tiny ebony head rested on the larger boy's shoulder, eyes closing.

"Robin!" Superboy's voice cracked with worry.

M'gann's hand reached for him and examined him carefully. "He's just asleep."

"Oh," he relaxed, breathing slowing and he watched his young companion falling asleep. He wouldn't let anything happen to Robin. He was a friend, basically his family. And nothing could harm his little brother while he was around.

Yea that's it :) like/dislike? Review and tell me


End file.
